The invention pertains to a color picture tube.
German Pat. No. 31 25 095 discloses a color picture tube in which studs for supporting the shadow mask are fused into the rim of the faceplate at such an angle that their longitudinal axes extend parallel in relation to the electron beam deflected towards the respective corner. The free ends of the studs are of conical design, and the hold members are oblong and of one piece. To securely hold the hold members on the studs, two-part clamping members are used.